1. Field
One or more example embodiments of the present disclosure provide an apparatus for sensing a touch image generated by a touching object or a proximate image generated by a proximate object, such as a hovering object, for example, and an apparatus for displaying an information image which may respond to the sensed touch image or proximate image as an input signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
As display technology develops, interest in technology for identifying a position of an object touching a display device is increasing as well. Generally, various schemes, such as a projected capacitive touch scheme, an electrophoresis sensing scheme, or a light sensing scheme, for example, are used for sensing an object touching a surface of the display device, or an object proximate to the surface of the display device. The touching object or the proximate object may include a hand of a user, a stick, or a pen, for example.
The projective capacity scheme refers to technology for sensing an object touching a display device, such as a hand of a user. The projective capacity scheme has a limited distance in that only an object located in a position within about 5 mm from an upper part of the display device may be sensed.
The electrophoresis sensing scheme refers to technology applied to an input apparatus, such as a tablet personal computer (PC), for example. The electrophoresis sensing scheme may be used to sense a magnetophoretic object in a form of either a pen or a stick, for example. However, this scheme may be problematic when used to sense a hand of a user.
The light sensing scheme refers to technology used for sensing a hand by using a light sensor. When using the light sensing scheme, a touching object may be easily sensed. However, a proximate object may be difficult to sense.
Accordingly, there is a need for technology that can be used for sensing both a proximate object and a touching object.